


i know you better than yourself

by skyfalljaem



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, almost car accident but its ok theyre fine, and doesnt think before he does things, couldnt think of a title sorry, happy 20th birthday hyuck!!!, hyuck is dramatic, mentions of kidnapping and sex trafficking but once again its ok theyre fine!!, posting early bc im tired and its 8am and i havent slept, some cursing but you'll deal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24554755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyfalljaem/pseuds/skyfalljaem
Summary: on everyone's 18th birthday, they receive a letter from their future selves. some receive long messages about their significant other, or messages about changes they would have made. donghyuck, on the other hand, received nothing but an address and the words, "STAY FAR AWAY."donghyuck's reaction? putting the address on google maps and driving there immediately.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 146





	i know you better than yourself

**June 6, 2018**

"You would think I would know myself better than this," Donghyuck shook his head as his best friend, Renjun, pointed to the right signaling for him to make a right turn. "Like, seriously? Telling myself not to go there and expecting me to listen?"

Renjun sighed, "Well, at least we know your future self doesn't get any smarter."

"Right? Wait, hey!" Donghyuck took a hand off the wheel to bat at Renjun who merely pushed his hand away, "Don't be rude. Just wait until yours gets here and then I'll be making fun of you."

"I hope mine says for me to ghost you because you turn out crazy and with twenty cats," Renjun said. "Keep going straight and then make a left on Euljiro."

"If you ghost me I'll kill you," Donghyuck took his eyes off the road to glare at Renjun noticed, pushing his head back to face the road.

"Don't take your eyes off the road! This is probably why future you didn't want you coming here, because you'd get into a damn car accident," his eyes were wide, clearly taking this more seriously than Donghyuck was.

"Don't ghost me, then!" Donghyuck frowned, "Wait, left up here?"

"No, keep going straight until the next stoplight and then left," Renjun corrected. "Has it ever occurred to you that your future self is trying to save you from something?"

"Yes," he replied, "But I don't care."

"Of course you don't," Renjun sighed. "Disappointed, but not surprised. Slow down! Try not to kill us before we get there, Hyuck."

"Stop being paranoid," Donghyuck rolled his eyes. "I'm not even going that fast-- Shit!" He slammed his foot down on the brakes, a gasp leaving Renjun's mouth as they were jerked in their seats, luckily the seatbelts saving them from flying headfirst into the dashboard or window. "Fuck you!" He yelled, throwing up his middle finger at the car who sped away.

"What did I just say?" Renjun demanded, blinking rapidly as he noticeably tried to slow his heart rate and breathing down.

Sighing, Donghyuck started to drive at a more slower pace, "Fine, fine, I'll go slower."

"Thank you," Renjun sighed, "OK, now left. What is this place, anyway?"

Donghyuck shrugged as best as he could, turning on his blinker as he kept an eye out for cars, "No clue, didn't look it up."

"Jesus Chr-- What if it's somebody's house, Donghyuck? And we just randomly show up?" Renjun demanded, sighing in frustration when Donghyuck only shrugged again.

"We'll just tell them the truth, I guess," he offered.

"That's it, we're going to die here," Renjun shook his head, "Goddamnit, why did I follow you? Now we're both going to get killed!"

"That's not even possible," Donghyuck pointed out, ignoring Renjun's glare. "It is! How could my future self write that to me if we get killed?"

"Fine, we get sex trafficked or kidnapped then."

"No, we won't! Jesus," Donghyuck shook his head, "Now where?"

Renjun sighed before looking down at his phone, "Keep going straight and then ..." His head tilted, looking down at his phone. "Wait, it's a cafe."

Donghyuck's eyebrows furrowed, "What? Let me see that." He took a hand off the wheel to grab blindly for the phone but Renjun quickly hit his hand harshly. "Ow!"

"Keep your damn eyes on the road and all hands on the wheel!" Renjun shouted, "I'm telling you the truth, it's called SM Cafe ... weird name. Wait, isn't there a university called SM?"

"Yeah, probably about thirty minutes away from the apartment but from here ..." Donghyuck squinted, looking around, "It's like probably five or less minutes away."

"You're right," Renjun said in astonishment, making Donghyuck scowl. "SM is right across from the coffee shop."

"Cool, so we're not going to be kidnapped or sex trafficked," the younger rolled his eyes, "Is that it?"

Renjun glanced up before glancing back down, "Yeah, that's it."

Donghyuck signaled his blinker before turning right, managing to find a parking space in front. "Doesn't look too bad," Donghyuck said, looking into the windows. "If the university looks like this then I wouldn't mind going there."

"They have a good music program," Renjun agreed. "And arts, too."

Donghyuck glanced over his shoulder at his best friend before looking forward, clearing his throat as he pushed open the front door, "Come on." It wasn't exactly like he was avoiding the subject of college- OK, he was, but still. He didn't want to talk about how him and his best friend of ten years would most likely separate for college. It always happened. The bell over the door rang and multiple voices called out a warm welcome which Donghyuck smiled at, looking around the cafe. It was medium sized, mostly took up by booths and small tables and most of the people there had their earbuds in and laptop out. There were cute fairy lights decorating the ceiling, giving the cafe a cozy feeling along with the sweet scent of pastries and coffee. Donghyuck felt like he was just given a warm hug.

"It's cute," Renjun murmured from beside him, admiring the cafe as well.

"Yeah, it is," Donghyuck said, "Let's order." The line was short, so they didn't have to wait too long which was good because he got bored easily.

"Welcome to SM Cafe, how may I help you?" The cashier asked and Donghyuck froze for a second. Holy shit. Holy fucking shit. The boy in front of him was easily the most gorgeous person he had ever seen before. His eyes darted down to his name tag and he read it to himself, Mark. He must've grew up in America or something. Somehow, that made him even hotter. "Sir?"

Donghyuck felt Renjun nudge him harshly in the ribs with his elbow and he hissed, blowing out air silently from the pain before he forced a grin, "Sorry. Um ... do you have any recommendations?" He blinked, tilting his head to the side as he hoped to God that Mark liked boys. Renjun rolled his eyes from beside him.

Mark laughed, glancing behind him at the large menu on the wall, "You must be new here, most people already know what they want."

"Kinda, yeah," Donghyuck shrugged. "Trying out new things, you know?" No, they weren't. Donghyuck hated coffee.

"Yeah," Mark nodded, agreeing before he continued, "So, there's the usual, iced coffee, Espresso, Cappuccino, oh, we have croissants, and little creme pies, strawberry, cherry, apple, you name it. There's also Americano, but eh ..." The look on Mark's face made Donghyuck laugh in amusement, which caught Mark's attention as he grinned sheepishly. "Um, tea, too if coffee isn't your thing. Creamy tomato soup, salad, red velvet cupcakes, all kinds of desserts." Mark turned back to the two before having a look of realization on his face, "I didn't really give you guys a recommendation, did I? Sorry, um, I usually get the strawberry creme pie and Espresso."

"Just jasmine tea, thanks," Renjun cut in before Donghyuck could reply and Mark nodded his head, punching in the order on the cash register.

Donghyuck grinned even though he knew he would regret it, "Strawberry creme pie and Espresso." Mark glanced up from the cash register before ducking his head back down, but Donghyuck could still see the smile forming on his lips. He glanced over at Renjun who shook his head but there was a smile on his face.

"Alright," Mark cleared his throat, "That'll be 7.48 please."

Donghyuck took out a ten dollar bill, quickly grabbing Renjun's hand that was reaching to give his card to Mark and pushing it down instead, "Here you go." Mark looked on in amusement as Renjun almost growled in frustration at him, "'Down, kitty." Renjun didn't hesitate before wrapping his arm around Donghyuck's neck and tugging him down to his height, holding him in a choke hold. "Shit!"

"Uh ..." Mark looked hesitant now, holding out the change in his hand and Donghyuck quickly pushed Renjun away, straightening his shirt out before smiling as if that didn't just happen and grabbed the change. "You can take a seat anywhere, I'll bring out your order in a minute."

"Thanks, Mark," Donghyuck smiled brightly, not missing the look of surprise on Mark's face before Renjun pulled him to an empty table.

"God, dial it down with the flirting," Renjun shook his head. "Giving me a damn headache."

"Shut up, he's cute," Donghyuck hissed, luckily sitting on the side to where he could see Mark making the order. "So, so cute. And he's a foreigner!"

"How can you tell?" Renjun's eyebrows furrowed as he played with the napkins on the side of the table.

"His name is Mark, Renjun," he deadpanned. "Not to mention he said a few words in English, and he sounded pretty fluent to me."

"Mm, whatever," Renjun murmured, looking around the cafe. "Hey, what if he's the reason your future self said not to come here?" His eyes suddenly widened, "Oh, God."

Donghyuck rolled his eyes, "Please, Mark looks like he could hardly harm a fly," he looked to the counter where just in time, Mark was smiling to himself as he made the Espresso. "Besides ... I'd let him do anything to me."

Renjun turned his head back to look at the younger in mortification, "What the hell?"

Donghyuck shrugged, "I said what I said."

"Please take this more seriously," Renjun sighed. "Seriously, Hyuck."

The younger sighed, rolling his eyes before he looked his best friend straight in the eyes, "Look, you know if anything seems off I will immediately run in the opposite direction. Nothing will happen to me, my instincts are too good and you know that."

Renjun sighed, "Fine. But if anything happens--"

"Yeah, yeah, you get to say I told you so," Donghyuck rolled his eyes again.

"If you keep rolling your eyes, they'll get stuck there," Renjun huffed. "And I wasn't gonna say that, I was gonna say I'll hit you."

"Of course," he murmured just as he spotted Mark walking up to them with their drinks and Donghyuck's pie in his hands. "OK, he's coming, don't fucking say anything weird," he hissed, making Renjun roll his eyes. They really needed to stop doing that.

"One jasmine tea, one Espresso, and one strawberry creme pie," Mark announced as he stopped in front of their booth, placing the tea down first in front of Renjun who quietly said thank you before taking a sip of it.

"Thanks, Mark," Donghyuck said sweetly as he put down the pie and Espresso down in front of him.

Mark smiled back, nodding his head, "Of course. If you need anything else, don't hesitate. Hope you enjoy!" Donghyuck blinked, watching Mark turn around to walk back to the register before he quickly spoke up, not wanting to lose his chance.

"Wait!" Donghyuck said a little too loudly, startling Mark before he turned around, looking concerned. "Um ... Uh," he glanced over to Renjun who just stared back silently at him in amusement before Donghyuck huffed, tearing his eyes away from him. "So ... I don't actually like coffee." He glanced at the Espresso.

Mark blinked in confusion, walking back to the booth, "I can get you a new drink, then! On the house."

Donghyuck made a face before shaking his head, "No, look, I got the drink because you said you usually got it," he winced at how it sounded coming out of his own mouth. That sounded much better in his head. "I thought it was obvious but I think you're cute," he said, looking up at Mark whose eyes were widened and mouth forming into a small O. God, he was so cute, Donghyuck sighed dreamily inside his head. At least he hoped he did.

"Oh," Mark whispered, "Oh."

"Yeah, oh," Donghyuck echoed, closing his eyes in slight embarrassment as he felt a blush creep up his neck. This was not going as well as he hoped it would.

"So then do you want my number or something?" Donghyuck's eyes burst open at that, finding Mark who now had a small smile on his lips, his cheeks just as red as Donghyuck bet his own were.

"Yes," Donghyuck's voice was small before he cleared his throat and sat up straighter, "Yeah, yeah. I would like that."

"Great," Mark's lips curved into a bigger smile.

**2027**

"Stupid, stupid Mark," Donghyuck cursed, storming down the hallway to their shared room before slamming the door loudly to make sure Mark was aware that Donghyuck was mad at him. "We have been together for almost eight years, and this is how he repays me?" In his midst of anger, he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings and his foot bumped into something, making him glance down to find a box. He rolled his eyes, bending down to pick it up before placing it on the bed to open it. He knew exactly what it was, remembering it from last year when Mark showed it to him.

Donghyuck skimmed the letter, already knowing what he was supposed to do. He grabbed a pen from the bedside table, quickly writing down the address he had memorized long ago and the words 'STAY FAR AWAY.' He huffed when he was done, shoving the letter back into the box which then promptly disappeared right in front of his eyes. He fell back onto the bed, crossing his arms as he stubbornly stared up at the ceiling.

"Stupid," he murmured to himself, suddenly realizing what he just did. He closed his eyes in annoyance, hating the way he never thought things through.

A soft knock on the door made his eyes open, "Babe?" His lips formed into a pout, realizing he could either tell Mark what he had just done or just ... not tell him until the future. "I'm sorry, OK? I didn't mean to win Monopoly."

Donghyuck huffed, picking himself off the bed to open the door, knowing Mark wouldn't. Mark looked sad and Donghyuck's shoulders fell, "Don't apologize, dummy. You know I'm just being dramatic." He grabbed Mark's arms to wrap them around his body, wrapping his own around Mark's shoulders before letting his head fall on his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Mark sounded confused and he sighed, pulling back.

"I did something stupid," he confessed, chewing on his bottom lip but Mark pulled back his lip with his thumb before rubbing it against his cheek.

"No, you didn't, don't be like that," Mark shook his head.

"No, it was seriously stupid, and I regretted it as soon as I realized," Donghyuck huffed.

Mark sighed, "Alright, what was it then?"

"My box arrived and ... I wrote something down that will most likely break us up."

Mark stared at him, "We've been together for almost eight years, it'll take more than that to break us up."

"You don't even know what I wrote!" Donghyuck couldn't help but let his voice go higher into a whine.

"What did you write?" Mark raised his eyebrows and Donghyuck realized that he wasn't at all worried, making his eyebrows furrow.

"Um, I wrote down SM Cafe's address and said to stay away from it ..." Donghyuck's voice was quiet as he pushed Mark's arms away from him, backing away to sit on the bed. He sighed, placing his head in his hands, "I'm so, so sorry, Mark. It was so stupid of me and--"

"Baby, I'm not mad," Mark hushed him and his head popped up, eyebrows furrowed again and looking adorably confused.

"What?"

"I'm not mad," Mark rolled his eyes, "It seems like you forgot how alike you still are to the eighteen year old you."

"I'm confused," Donghyuck leaned back. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, that both you and the eighteen year old you don't think before you do, and you both definitely love disobeying," he laughed.

"Wait so that means ..." Donghyuck was slowly getting it, his eyes widening in realization. "Holy shit, I won't even listen to myself!"

Mark laughed again, "No, you won't. You also seem to forget that I know you better than you do yourself," Mark rubbed his thumb over Donghyuck's cheek, pressing a kiss there after.

"Pft," Donghyuck rolled his eyes, already going back to his usual self, "Nobody knows me better than I do, Mark Lee. This was all just a joke to see how you'd react."

"Mm, sure," Mark murmured, leaning forward to press a kiss to Donghyuck's nose. "Keep saying that to yourself, maybe you'll actually believe it."

Donghyuck quickly pinched his arm in retaliation, making Mark lean away from him, "Ow!"

"Don't be rude," the younger shook his head, "You don't know me better than I do."

Mark rolled his eyes, "OK, whatever. Want another rematch at Monopoly or are you scared I'll kick your ass again?"

Donghyuck scoffed, "Shut the fuck up, Minhyung. I let you win, you fucking loser. Prepare to get _your_ ass kicked."

**Author's Note:**

> ok so if youre kinda confused to why hyuck didnt remember that he went,, its kinda like another universe? like in 2027 donghyuck went to sm cafe on his own not because of his letter. i hope that makes sense LMAO but yeah.  
> also inspired by this one post but idk how to put links so just copy and paste  
> https://pics.me.me/writing-prompt-s-on-everyones-18th-birthday-they-receive-a-letter-from-32288899.png
> 
> also i have made a twitter — the @ is the same as my username here. skyfalljaem and i write social media aus on there too so !! go follow


End file.
